


here we are [ we've just begun ]

by eternalmagic



Series: strifehart week [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Strifehart Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalmagic/pseuds/eternalmagic
Summary: Leon typically rises with the sun. Cloud only does too because of Leon.[ strifehart week 2018 day 1: firsts. ]





	here we are [ we've just begun ]

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to strifehart week 2018!!! i'm so stoked for everyone's entries. hope you all enjoy it just as much as i will be!
> 
> title from ["here i am" by bryan adams](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K8UJ9epyMIE). it also served as inspiration. i felt like this was the perfect idea and the perfect song to kickstart strifehart week =w=b

His mind floats back to reality first, followed closely by his limbs and the feeling of warmth enveloping him. Leon's eyes remain closed, but he knows that it's time to rise for the day.

He opens his mouth, smacking his lips a little. The dry sensation lingering in his mouth draws a low grumble from deep within his chest, brows drawing together on his forehead. He buries his face further into the warm, soft skin in front of him and tightens his hold on Cloud's waist. The blonde gives no immediately noticeable reaction, clearly still lost to the throes of slumber.

Slowly, the rest of Leon’s body wakes for the day and he can no longer deny the inevitable. He lets out a breath, smiling faintly as Cloud stirs very briefly. As gingerly as he can, Leon untangles himself from the blonde and pads his way to their bathroom. He makes quick work of his morning shave, yawning repeatedly throughout it. As he makes his way to the closet, he pauses at the bed. Cloud is starting to wake, and the sight brings a smile to Leon's face. He leans over and presses a soft, lingering kiss against Cloud's lips. He smiles into Cloud's mouth as he feels the blonde stirring more, forcing himself to pull away. As much as he wants to linger, Leon has work to do. He dresses, picks up his gunblade, and makes his way downstairs.

The house is dead quiet this early in the morning, the others sound asleep in their beds. Leon has never minded taking the sunrise patrol, very much a man who enjoys an early start to his duties. (He'd rather take the patrol up rather than have Yuffie or Cid complain about exhaustion all throughout the day.) The coffee maker had been left on a timer, and it's filling the pot as Leon tiredly makes himself a small breakfast. He eats in silence, watching as the faint light from the low-burning candles give way to the first trickle of sunlight.

Leon's patrol route begins within the town itself, winding its way between buildings and across the town square. Their construction work is coming along nicely, with the main square and residential district fully built and restored. The next big project is the castle, which Leon arrives at next on his patrol. Most of it is still damaged from the fall of their world and Maleficent's occupation, but Leon had known going in that it would be slow work. The castle's main study and computer rooms are the most important, and Leon had recently made sure those were repaired.

He stops in at the barracks to visit the newcomers who had made themselves at home--only the scientists are awake at this hour, both too absorbed in their work to bother greeting him properly. Leon does not mind. He moves along.

Eventually his patrol route comes to an end at the town perimeter, just past the bailey. From the high walkway, Leon can survey all the land below them. It's still rather desolate, but Leon hopes they can either expand the town or find a way to bring back the vegetation.

Just as he's letting his mind wander to the possibilities for the world outside the town, Leon hear footsteps behind him. He turns, surprised to have company, and finds Cloud drawing closer, hand covering his mouth as he yawns. The sight brings a wide smile tugging at his mouth. When Cloud reaches him, he leans down to invite a kiss. Cloud rolls his eyes a little but does press their lips together for a moment before turning to the bag draped across his shoulder.

From it, he pulls a blanket, a thermos, and two cups. Leon gently drapes the blanket around their shoulders, drawing Cloud closer against his side as the other pours coffee into their cups. Cloud holds one out to the brunette. Leon takes it happily, and the next few moments are spent as they settle themselves under the blanket. After a moment, Cloud looks like he wants to say something. Eventually he drops it, seemingly enjoying the quiet of the early morning more than his desire to speak.

Leon lets out a quiet breath, relishing the warmth Cloud radiates against his side. He smiles around the rim of his coffee cup, turning back as the first light of dawn spreads across the world before them. He twines his fingers with Cloud's and squeezes.

**Author's Note:**

> decided to try for something shorter than usual, that had little to no dialogue if i could manage it. not sure if that worked in the end but?? this was very fun to write in any case.
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at x-eternalmagic or howdomaddie, and on twitter as @howdomaddie! if you enjoyed this, please leave me a comment and tell me what you liked most! i promise it will make my day.


End file.
